


Way To Kill

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Not Episode Related, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Crossover with SPN. Summary inside :D





	1. Case or Hunt?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: First time crossing NCIS and SPN. Feedback is wonderful!!  


* * *

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

CHAPTERS: 1/?

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

NOTES: This was in response to a request, basically, “Can you write a NCIS/SPN crossover”. It’s pre-Season One for Supernatural, not a specific season for NCIS, simply sometime during the seasons Agent Kate Todd was present, so early years NCIS, most likely somewhere between Seasons One and Two. No spoilers that I know of.

WAY TO KILL

Chapter One

"Bobby. yeah, what's up? Nah, just finished off chasing that goblin clan down. Yeah, messy little bastards. Nah, no problems. Seriously, didn't even need the hospital. You got somethin' for me? Shapeshifter? Nah, Dad reckons we'll get more done if we're split up most of the time. Yeah, should be able to handle it fine. You know me. Haha, whatever old man, yeah, I'll let ya know when it's done" 

Dean hung up the phone and leaned back onto the motel bed, which, for once, wasn't saggy or stiff, but just firm enough to be comfortable, and sighed. It was true the last hunt's results didn't require a hospital, but only because Dean hated them and had done his best to patch himself up. He might have been a passable medic on others, but stitching and wrapping yourself was always awkward, and, when ribs were involved, painful.

It didn't matter how tough you were, or how many broken, cracked or bruised ribs you'd had before, they always hurt like a bitch. Arms too high and burning pain, twist a little too much when you walked, bump the brunette waitress as you walk past to your booth in the corner... the list was endless when it came to jarring injured ribs.

Normally a hunt involving a shapeshifter was something for someone with a partner, but Dean never did do 'normally' well. Plus, he'd handled one before. Sorta. It ended up dead and Dean figured that counted as a win.

Three hours rest later, Dean was packing the last of his gear carefully into the Impala and slipping the trunk shut with a soft thud.

Sliding the keys home into the ignition, Dean brought his baby to life with a low, almost sexy rumble of power and cleared the parking lot, turning onto the road and gunning the engine.

\------

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

Gibbs turned to his team, who were gathered, (some eagerly), around his desk awaiting details on their newest case. They hadn't had much excitement lately and were itching to get their teeth into something new. Gibbs, however, didn't share their enthusiasm. In his experience, quiet work always meant a storm was coming.

"Morning Gibbs" Abby greeted cheerfully as she handed him a coffee; a reversal of his normal role of getting her a drink. Accepting it with a grateful nod, Gibbs sipped the hot beverage before returning the greeting, "Morning Abs."

"So, whadda we got?" Tony asked almost chirpily.

"Multiple homcides with what appears to be ritualistic symbols on the latest victim to-be. She claims someone saved her from to quote 'the beastly thing that tried to attack her'." Gibbs said, not needing to look at his copy of the file and passing the others their own copies, complete with crime scene photos.

"She's alive?" Tony asked. Wasn't too often they had almost-victims. Members of the victims family and suspects, sure, but not almost-victims.

"Boss, why are we getting this case now? I mean the Feds were on it before, why hand it over to us?" Kate asked curiously, flipping casually through the file.

"Supposedly because the latest 'victim' is a Navy employee" Gibbs said in a tone that made it obvious he didn't accept the reason.

"Maybe also because the Feds couldn't solve the case?" Tony said, posing his theory half-question, half-statement.

Gibbs nodded, "That's more like it but the director made it clear it was our case, for better or worse. So let's get to it. Abby, I want you to run down those symbols-

"Don't need to" Abby said, interrupting and laying out the photos of the symbols in question. "See this one here?" the young forensic scientist said, pointing to a five pointed star surrounded by a circle, "That's a pentacle, it's most commonly used by witches-"

"Isn't it the sign of the devil?" Tony asked.

Abby grimaced, "That's a common misconception made by the narrow minded and uneducated. The pentacle is the most common symbol for protection, used, like I said, by witches and other magic and occult groups. There's nothing evil about it. This one here? It's the runic symbol for protection, those three are the old alchemical symbols for silver, also commonly used for protection- lots of evil supernatural stuff is harmed by silver, so their symbols give some protection as well. That one there is one I haven't seen used like that before- it's a combination of symbols, but from what I can see, united they're obviously meant to protect as well. Whoever laid this down knew their stuff- and wanted to keep that lady safe as houses" Abby said conclusively.

Gibbs stared down at the symbols a moment longer before flicking his eyes to the young gothic scientist. He didn't doubt her knowledge in the weird and occult for a moment. "So this guy the woman told the police about, he was using... occult symbols to 'protect' her? From what? He thinks there's some monster out there doing this?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Oh Gibbs, you big cynic, just because you didn't learn it in the marines doesn't mean it's not true. Millions of people all over the world hold belief in the supernatural, from Santa Claus to the Devil to faeiries, goblins and angels. Thousands of cultures for thousands of years have given tribute and sought protection against supernatural entities." Abby said in a slightly scolding tone.

Tony and Kate stared at Abby. "You believe in all that?" Kate asked, eyeing the younger woman.

"Uh, hello, Goth?" Abby said, waving at her black clothes and jewelry, "I might not practice the craft but I don't not believe either"

"Have you ever seen a supernatural entity?" Tony asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, my aunt once swore she had a ghost in her house, but I didn't see it. That's like asking have you ever seen the wind. Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean it's not there" Abby said.

"Nooo, but I can feel the wind" Tony answered.

"You can feel cold spots left by spirits too" Abby pointed out.

"Alright kids, break it up" Gibbs said, intervening before it got too far. "Abby, I want you to come with me. And yes, Kate I know it’s not protocol but I don’t think any of us are capable to spot anything ‘weird’ like those symbols, so I’m taking Abby" Gibbs added, Kate’s mouth opening and closing.

Normally Abby wouldn’t go out in the field, being a forensic scientist and not a special agent, but Gibbs had a weird feeling about this case, those symbols tingling his intuition and Abby was all things weird.

"Where are we going?"

"To pay a visit to our latest victim" Gibbs said, grabbing his coat and heading for the elevator.

"Cool, see ya guys" Abby called over her shoulder as she ran after Gibbs.

... 

RESIDENTIAL HOME, DOWNTOWN SUBURBS

"I really can't thank you enough, Dean" said the striking middle-aged woman as she plonked into a chair, handing a mug of coffee to the young man sitting at her kitchen table.

"Oh letting me hide out here and not giving me over to the cops is thanks enough, Ms. Sabene" said Dean Winchester with a warm smile. Since saving Mary from becoming his latest hunt's next victim, the pair had gotten on like a house on fire, Mary sharing the same fiery nature and sense of humour as Dean.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't want to go to the police..." Mary said, voice trailing off as the pair turned towards the sound of the door knocking. 

"That could be the police again, mind if I hide?" Dean asked with a grin. Mary had insisted he stay with her while running the case and, against his better judgement, he had given in. It also helped she'd accepted the whole 'evil exists and will rip you to shreds' and had actually asked him to help 'evil-proof' her home and car. That and the woman loved ACDC almost as much as he did. 

"Sure" she answered with a grin, "my bedroom good enough?"

Dean grinned back "Well, Miss Sabene, I do declare, that might endanger your maidenly virtue" he drawled back in his best 'southern gentlment accent'.

"My maidenly virtue was struck off the endangered list years ago young man, now get into that bedroom before whoever's at the door comes bursting in here like some gung-ho saviour. Speaking of gung-ho saviour... that reminds me of someone..." Mary teased as she pushed Dean towards the bedroom.

Ducking into her bedroom (The nearest room and least likely for someone to go into. Why people though hiding in bathrooms was a good idea was beyond Dean; someone almost always needed to go and they were the first place searched), Dean slipped the door closed just as Mary opened her front door. 

"Mary Sabene? I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is my assistant, Abby, we're from NCIS. The case has been handed over to us as of now. If you could spare the time, we have a few questions we'd like to ask you?"

TBC….


	2. Like the Rifle?

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

 

CHAPTERS: 2/?

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

WAY TO KILL

 

Chapter Two

 

 

"Mary Sabene? I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is my assistant, Abby, we're from NCIS. The case has been handed over to us as of now. If you could spare the time, we have a few questions we'd like to ask you? 

xxxxxx 

Approximately forty-five minutes later saw Abby and Gibbs exiting the Sabene house with nothing more than they had when they first entered except more questions. 

"Is it just me or did that get us nowhere?" Abby asked as she piled back into the car with Gibbs. 

"Nowhere new. She's hiding something." Gibbs answered, gunning the engine with a quick glance back at the house. "We gotta find out what that is." 

xxxxx 

 

NCIS HEADQUARTERS 

The elevator pinged as the doors slid open with a hiss, revealing Gibbs as he stepped forth into the room. 

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted out, walking over. 

"Yeah Boss?" DiNozzo asked, head snapping up from whatever he'd been looking at on his desktop. 

"How do you feel about a stake-out?" 

"Yesss" DiNozzo semi-cheered, the grin on his face showing his excitement, "Who's the sub?" 

"Mary Sabene. Went to her house with Abby? She didn't give us anything new." Gibbs said, rifling through his desk. 

"So we're watching her.... why?" Tony asked, excitement fizzled a bit at the news. 

"She's hiding something" Gibbs said ambiguously. "I wanna know what" 

"O-kay. On it Boss, who am I takin'?" Tony asked, slinging his jacket on, checking his holstered gun and grabbing his sunglasses and keys. 

"Take Agent Todd, and Tony? Behave yourself" Gibbs instructed as DiNozzo left for the lift. 

xxxxx 

"Clear" Mary laughed as she burst into her bedroom, finding Dean asleep on her queen size bed, jumping awake when the door opened and Mary came in. 

Dean relaxes slightly, when he realises there isn't a threat and sinks back onto the bed for a moment. Mary notices and frowns, "You okay, Dean?" she asks, almost saying 'kid' or 'son' like she'd first called him, but he earned the respect of being addressed by his name. 

"Yeah" Dean said, holding in a sigh. Truthfully he was still beat from his last hunt, and had added exhaustion to the list with his last stunt on this one. 

"So you always look like crap?" Mary asked smugly, knowing Dean was lying. 

Changing the subject, Dean addressed his concern. "So thoe guys, were they cops afterall or just some really, really, pushy tupperwear ladies 'coz I hear those chicks can be psycho..." 

"Neither, they were NCIS" Mary stated, letting the previous topic drop. After all, really, it wasn't her place to mother someone she'd only recently met. 

"The Navy Criminal Investigation Service? What the hell do they want with you?" Dean asked. 

"Y'know, it could have something to do with me being a marine, or- they could just be really, really bored." Mary quipped back sweetly. 

"Yeah yeah smartass. Either way, I can't stay here now- it's too risky. They come calling again- who knows? And you gotta go back to work tomorrow so no one should be home- means I shouldn't stay here." Dean said. 

The older woman nodded slowly, "Can't say I'm pleased about you shucking out but I know why, at least. Where will you go?" 

"Some motel, but I better leave now" Dean said, and left the bedroom to grab his duffel. 

Once they were by her front door, Dean turned to the woman and gave her a grin, "Well, it's been swell-" 

"You mean apart from the whole creature-of-the-night trying to kill me part I hope?" Mary asked, returning the grin. 

"Well, yeah, apart from that. Man, that thing was whacked" Dean commented. 

"You're telling me. Let me know where you are?" Mary asked hopefully. 

"Dunno if that's a wise move, Ms Sabene. Those guys come calling again, might ask about your *heroic saviour*- you're better off with plausible deniability" Dean pointed out. 

Twenty minutes later Dean was cruising around looking for some dive to stay in; far enough away from the Sabene residence so Dean wasn't on her patch, close enough that if she had any more trouble he could get there fast enough. 

xxxxx 

 

"Boss? Yeah, some guy just left the Sabene residence and man does he have a sweeeet ride!" Tony enthused shortly after a cherry black, '67 Chevy Impala rumbled its way past. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure- it's K-A-Z-2-Y-5, sir? Should I follow him? Yes sir" Tony answered as he hung up and pulled his car out onto the road, going in the direction he'd watched the Impala turn. 

 

"You think this guy's her.... boyfriend?" Kate asked from the passenger seat as they followed the Impala, whose driver was acting as though he was looking for something. 

"Maybe, bit of an age gap though, isn't there?" Tony said as he smoothly turned a corner, two cars back from the black beauty that was their subject. 

"Not much more than some of your conquests" Kate snorted. 

"Harsh" DiNozzo protested, "And they are not 'conquests'" 

"Sure, - hey- he's stopping, pull over." 

Sure enough, the Impala cruised to a stop in front of a medium sized apartment complex. 

"Think the mark lives here?" 

"Maybe, but they're Kansas plates." 

"Visiting?" 

"Possible." 

xxxxxx 

Dean noticed not long after he left Mary's house that he was being followed. "Staying exactly two cars back, preferably on the left, too reg to be smart, whoever you are" Dean muttered to himself as he noticed a medium sized apartment complex. 

"Let's find out what you want." 

Pulling the Impala to a halt, Dean parked and locked his baby before walking through the open gate into the complex. Striding through the complex, the young hunter waved casually at an older, Greek-looking man sweeping the paving outside his door. Walking out the other exit, Dean rounded the building, essentially coming up behind the car that had been tailing him. A man and a woman were seated inside the sedan. 'Look harmless enough' Dean thought to himself, 'well, no time like the present.' 

After studying the pair for a few more moments, Dean walked casually up behind them, walking up to the driver's side window and tapped on the glass. 

xxxx 

DiNozzo jumped slightly when somone tapped on the outside of the glass, his eyes widening when he saw it was the young man they'd been tailing. 

Playing it cool, DiNozzo let down the window and asked casually, "Can I help you?" 

Dean canted his head to the side as though considering the question carefully. "Well, you could tell me why you've been following me since I left Mary Sabene's house for a start" Dean answered in his "I'm a nice boy" voice. 

Tony's mouth worked one, two, three times- nothing came out. Before Kate got a chance to say anything, Dean continued. 

"No, well, maybe you could start that car of yours up and 'take me to your leader'?" Dean asked with a slight smirk on his face. "I mean, you wouldn't follow me without a reason, and I'm bettin' your boss is the reason for the reason. So whaddya say?" 

"Done, " Kate replied from the passenger seat. 

Dean smiled and nodded, walking back to the Impala with a smile on his face. If his dad was with him he'd be ripping him a new one for willingly jumping into the investigator's path, but Dean had his own way of doing things when he hunted on his own, and he'd learnt a lone young guy on his own actively trying to avoid police attention simply raised him to 'suspect' more often than not. Stepping into the lion's den was one way or circumventing that happening. When they'd already decided to tail him, he figured he didn't really have anything to lose- he could lose a tail as good as the next guy- well, hunter- but only for so long, and he wouldn't get any real work done meanwhile. So it was time to change game plan. 

xxxxx 

 

Forty-five minutes later and Dean cruised up alongside the dark sedan Agent DiNozzo was driving and pulled his girl to a park. Stepping out, Dean donned his jacket and waited til the pair of agents exited their car. 

"So, you guys are Navy investigators?" Dean asked, eyeing the man and woman now he could see them standing. Chick's hot, he thought to himself. 

"We are" the woman answered, sticking her hand out, "Agent Kate Todd, and you are?" 

"Dean Winchester" 

"Like the rifle?" DiNozzo asked with a grin as he put his own hand out. 

"Yeah, man that one never gets old. You are?" 

"Tony, Tony DiNozzo" answered the other man as they shook hands, sizing each other up. 

"Well, if you two are finished marking your territories, maybe we could go upstairs? Gibbs is waiting, " Kate said, turning to Dean, "He's our boss." 

Dean grinned, "Never woulda guessed. Lead the way." 

xxxxxxx 

INSIDE NCIS HEADQUARTERS 

"Boss, this is our sus- I mean, Dean Winchester" Tony intorduced as the trio met with Gibbs. 

Gibbs shook hands with the young man, introducing himself while taking notice of how Dean scanned the surroundings expertly, eyes flickering as he took in entries and exits, possible weapons and cover. Apart from the fact that when the call came in from Kate saying Winchester wanted a meet and he'd had his name entered in a search of the database and it'd turned up no military or federal record, Gibbs would've sworn the kid had military training. 

"Sir" Dean acknowledged as they shook hands. the man had a similar air to his father and the other marines he'd met, but different at the same time. "You wanna tell me why you had your kids here following me?" Dean asked as respectfully as he could, uncomfortable in his surroundings. 

"You met with a person of interest in our current case." Gibbs stated simply. "You feel like taking a walk?" he asked suddenly. He had to admit, he was curious about the young man. Not many people who'd been tailed would simply ask to meet with a boss. 

"Sure" Dean shrugged, following Gibbs back to the elevator. 

 

 

TBC……


	3. That Obvious?

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

 

CHAPTERS: 3/?

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

 

WAY TO KILL

 

Chapter Three

 

 

INSIDE NCIS HEADQUARTERS 

 

"Boss, this is our sus- I mean, Dean Winchester," Tony introduced as the trio met with Gibbs. 

Gibbs shook hands with the young man, introducing himself while noticing how Dean scanned the surroundings expertly, eyes flickering as he took in entries and exits, possible weapons, and cover. Apart from the fact that when the call came in from Kate saying Winchester wanted a meet and Gibbs’s had his name entered in a search of the database which showed neither a military or federal record, Gibbs would've sworn the kid had military training. 

"Sir," Dean acknowledged as they shook hands. The man had a similar air to his father and the other marines he'd met, but different at the same time. "You wanna tell me why you had your kids here following me?" Dean asked as respectfully as he could, uncomfortable in his surroundings. 

Military types he was fine with, hell, even authority in general, but unfamiliar territory and unknowns.... that he wasn't too keen on. At least there was more than one way out. 

"You met with a person of interest in our current case." Gibbs stated simply. Gibbs watched the younger man for a reaction, his steel blue eye taking in every move. Unfortunately, the kid was damn good and revealed nothing. 

"You feel like taking a walk?" Gibbs asked suddenly. He had to admit he was curious about the young man. Not many people who'd been tailed would simply ask to meet with a boss. 

"Sure" Dean shrugged, following Gibbs back to the elevator. 

SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS 

Pretty soon the two men had made it outside and were strolling through the lot. 

"So", Dean said, "You wanted to talk?" 

Gibbs regarded the young man beside him. "How do you feel about lunch?" 

"I could eat." Dean answered with a non-committal shrug. 

"Lunch it is," Gibbs declared motioning to his car, which was parked next to Dean's Impala. "Mine or yours?" he asked, gesturing to the two cars. 

 

Dean paused for a moment. If he went in Gibbs' car, it handed him complete control over their destination   
(and more importantly left his baby alone in a strange place and made him dependant on the older man. If they took his car, he could, essentially, control where they were going. 

"Mine" he answered, pulling out his keys and striding to the driver's side. 

"Jump in." 

Jethro did so, and admired the condition the car had been kept in, taking notice of the box of tapes, each one labeled carefully, some in what looked like feminine script, others decidedly not. He took in the candy wrappers, a couple of empty peanut M & M packets, the duffle bag stashed on the backseat floor, and the first aid kit partially hidden under the seat. It was quite large, Gibbs noted, especially for just one person, and possibly could be a clue in to the enigma that was Dean Winchester. 

SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS 

"So" Gibbs began after they'd settled in. They'd found a nice diner a ways from the NCIS headquarters and had stopped there, ordered lunch and eaten in silence, both men simply enjoying the food before Gibbs settled with a large coffee fronted by both pie and cake the waitress had given them (well, Dean) with a smile, and started. 

One thing he had noticed: Dean could give a horse a run for its money in the eating department. He ate like he'd been starved for a month. 

The only real words to come out of Dean's mouth all the while food was in front of him were "Damn this is good". Other than that, nothing but pleasured groans escaped him. Kid could eat. 

"So" Dean repeated before shoveling a mouthful of coffee cake into his mouth followed by a gulp of his coffee (black, no cream, two sugars). 

"How come you asked to meet me?" Gibbs enquired. The question had been on his mind for a while. If   
Winchester was a perp it wasn't a smart thing to actively make yourself known to the head investigator on a case. But people did do that. Gibbs had seen it in missing persons cases he'd observed- the perp joined the search team, often to distract the true searchers from where a corpse might be hidden. If he wasn't, he could be the 'saviour' of Ms. Sabene, but again the question is why front up when he'd obviously stayed hidden before? What was he hiding? 

"No point not to. With your guys tailing me, its not like I could do anything. Having watchdogs kinda cramps your style with the ladies" Dean pointed out, continuing to drive into the cake. 

Gibbs stayed silent, studying the young man before him. Even when he was seemingly at ease, there was a power, watchfulness to him that only a trained eye could pick up. It was like he was on guard from attack 24/7. The question was why. 

"So you what, wanted to tell me to lay my 'kids' off you?" Gibbs asked, eyeing the younger man. 

Dean shrugged. "Not so much. If you're gonna have me tailed I want to know why, and I figured you were my best bet. Plus, you wouldn't just ditch a surveillance job just because some little punk bitch told you to," he pointed out, emphasizing with his fork. "It's very un-marine." 

Gibbs saw that as an opening and took it, "And how would you know what's marine or not?" he asked. 

"My Dad. Friends. What can I say? You guys are everywhere" The young man stated nonchalantly. Gibbs made a note to have McGee research Winchester's background in as much detail as possible. Things just didn't match up. One minute the kid acted like he had 20 years combat experience under his belt, the next he seemed identical to any other young man his age- flirty, a bit of a smartass. He was, essentially a puzzle. 

One Gibbs was determined to solve. 

After the initial questions Gibbs asked- what Dean was doing at Mary's house ('being neighborly if you know what I mean'), why he didn't 'reveal' himself when he and Abby came over (he received a flippant remark about privacy and a really soft bed for that one), and lastly what he thought about the recent attacks, especially the one on Mary Sabene which Dean simply shrugged at, declaring he wasn't a cop, but it looked like 'some crazy was on the loose', Gibbs started in on simply talking to Dean. Despite the cagey answers to some questions, Gibbs determined Dean wasn't involved perp-wise with the case, and, to that level at least, wasn't a threat. 

He still didn't quite understand why he reached that conclusion. He found Dean interesting to talk to though- almost like Abby in that way- the way she'd disarmed his defenses without really trying, how easily she'd set up camp in his 'friend zone'. It was, to use Ab's favorite word decidedly 'hinky' how at ease he felt with this strange kid. 

The other thing that was hinky was Dean's broad level of knowledge. Like Gibbs himself, Dean wasn't partial to modern technology unless he had to be, which he thought was odd considering the kid's age, but he let it go. Gibbs learnt that Dean's taste in music was similar to Abby's in that it was rock/metal, but different bands. 'Classics' Dean had declared them. 

 

SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS 

 

Dean had no clue how he ended up talking military stealth tactics with a Special Agent from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. He was, however. 

He did admit to himself, though, that he liked talking to Gibbs- it was almost like his father but without the strict Commander-soldier dynamic he'd developed as his father's soldier. Almost like Bobby but without the 'Uncle' part. It wasn't at all like Pastor Jim or Missouri. He hadn't had any lectures on morality yet, and no one had hit him with a spoon- wooden or otherwise. 

It was mutual respect. 

It was the beginning of friendship. 

It was friggin’ weird. 

Surely he couldn't be friends with an authority figure who was completely unaware of the 'supernatural' side of life? 

Could he? 

Dean decided at that point to stop bothering himself about. If he kept it up, he'd end up a whiny emo-bitch like Sammy. 

Sammy. It still pissed him off (hurt) how his little brother had left (abandoned) them (him). He still wondered what the hell was his problem (what had he done wrong?). 

"Dean?" 

Gibbs' voice brought him back to earth. Grinning a little sheepishly at the older man, he apologized, "Sorry." 

"It's fine. Look, I need to head back to NCIS HQ to check on my team, you mind giving me a lift?" Gibbs asked. He actually kind of hoped he'd be able to convince Dean to come back inside with him- he wanted to introduce him to Abby and maybe Ducky too if he was about. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was considering Dean for the team. Luckily, he knew better than to bring in an outsider. 

"Yeah" Dean said and soon they'd dropped some cash on the table, winked at the waitress (Dean) and piled back into the Impala. 

xxxx 

Dean drove along the streets at Gibbs' direction and mulled things over. He wasn't one to get too close to people, but he wasn't antisocial either just...casual. And Gibbs was cool. Anyway, it's not like Dean was thinking about telling the marine 'the truth' or anything. He knew better than to bring in outsiders.   
Especially when there wasn't any need to. He could handle this case on his own. After all, he'd done it before. 

Gibbs confused him though. As a person he was strict in that marine discipline way but from what little   
Dean had seen of the interaction between Gibbs and his team, he actually gave a damn about them. They were like some dysfunctional family. He liked the idea of that. It reminded him of Dad, Sammy, and him before everything fell part and Sam left for Stanford. 

He hadn't found out too much about the case, though, when he started reviewing their conversations in the diner. Except that really, they had bubkis. Granted the case had not been in their jurisdiction very long, but the Feds before them hadn't had anything either. Only the F.B.I profiler offered that a 'disturbed individual, likely a white male anywhere from early twenties to mid-thirties with a middle class education’, was the most likely suspect. 

Which was great, cause, y'know, there were hardly any guys matching that description. 

 

As Dean was navigating the streets, Gibbs’ cell phone went off. Answering it, Abby’s voice came clear across. 

-“I’ve got those blood results and the analysis of the rest of the evidence for you Gibbs” Abby’s voice announced to Gibbs’ ear. 

“Good work Abby, we’ll be right there” 

“You owe me big for this Gibbs, I rushed it.” 

Gibbs smiled softly, “Caf-pow it is” he replied and hung up, turning to Dean. “We need to make a stop” 

Twenty minutes later and Gibbs thrust a huge Styrofoam cup at Dean as he exited the car, briskly ordering the younger man to follow him. Dean glared a little at the man’s back before shrugging and striding behind him to catch up. 

The two men took the elevator to Abby’s lab where they found the young forensic technician and Ducky. 

“Oh Jethro, I haven’t seen you today, how are you? And who’s this young man with you?” the doctor asked congenially. 

“Ducky, Abs, this is Dean Winchester.” Gibbs offered by way of introduction. 

“Hi” Abby said perkily, grabbing the drink off Dean and taking a huge slurp. 

Dean just looked at Abby, eyeing the clothes and jewelry. “You’re a Goth?” he asked warily. Granted, most people looked at Abby oddly when they met her, but Dean was eyeing her like she was going to cause all kinds of hell. 

Abby grinned, “That obvious, huh? Don’t worry, I won’t bite” she confided in a stage whisper. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about” Dean muttered, his grumbling going unheard by the trio, already discussing whatever it is Gibbs’ phone call concerned. 

 

TBC……


	4. Friggin\' Weird

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

 

CHAPTERS: 4/?

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

 

WAY TO KILL

 

Chapter Four

 

Previously....

Dean just looked at Abby, eyeing the clothes and jewelry. "You're a Goth?" he asked warily. Granted, most people looked at Abby oddly when they met her, but Dean was eyeing her like she was going to cause all kinds of hell.

Abby grinned, "That obvious, huh? Don't worry, I won't bite" she confided in a stage whipser.

"That's not what I'm worried about" Dean muttered, his grumbling going unheard by the trio, already discussing whatever it was Gibbs' phone call concerned.

 

XXXXX

Way To Kill, Chapter Four

Somehow Gibbs had jedi mind-tricked him here, Dean was sure of it. Here was the offices of Gibbs' team, and it seemed all of them were lined up watching him like he was some freaky ass animal on show. That, or someone's new pet.

Either way, it was starting to piss him off.

Just as Dean was about to voice his .... distaste, Gibbs re-entered the room carrying several manilla folders, tagged in red and black ink, plonking them down onto a desk before leaning against it.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to stay" Gibbs stated, eyeing Dean. He'd thought it over through his conversation with Abby and Ducky about the results that'd come in, all the way up the elevator, down the hall and back here and still didn't get what he was about to do. Not that bending rules was entirely new to him, but he was pretty sure bringing in someone who could very likely be classed as a possible suspect was. He'd gone over in his mind all the details they had on the case, both theirs and the Fed's, but couldn't knock the feeling that Winchester was going to be the turning point, that with him, they had a chance at solving a case that had puzzled the best agents from the FBI in the Washington area and left them at a dead end.

The surly young man grunted in response.

"I want you to help us out on this case" Jethro stated plainly, stalling the protests from Kate, Tony and even McGee with a raised hand. "Listen to me first" he instructed.

"Sir, are you serious? He's a civilian" Kate burst out, unable to not question his decision.

"Give me a moment to explain, Kate. First, I have a few questions for you, Dean"

Dean's eyes met Gibbs and held them. "Like what?" he hedged.

"You're the young man Ms. Sabene initially described as her 'saviour', the same person who drew these symbols" the agent stated, watching the young man carefully as he lay the pictures down, the symbols standing out in stark reliefe against the pale flesh and white paint.

Remaining impassive, Dean stated, "That's a statement, not a question"

"So it is. Are you?"

Huh. Damned both ways. "What if I am?" he asked, knowing that was as good as admitting he was.

"Then I'll put my offer to you. I want your help. I'm willing to hire you as an outside consultant on this case."

"Why? What's the catch?" Dean asked slowly. As hesitant as he was in getting further involved with the NCIS agents, he knew it would be ten times harder to work the case without their help. And if he was reading Agent Gibbs right, the man might just be willing to believe the truth. His mind turned over all the possibilities having a federal contact would make. It was a daunting but exciting thought. Being paid, paid, for a hunting gig. 

"I want you available at all hours. I'd like you to stay with one of us at all times so if we're questioned about your presence or involvement your innocence won't be in doubt. I want you a full member of our team." Gibbs stated, silently hoping this move wasn't about to backfire on him.

It seemed like Dean was about to protest when Tony spoke up.

"Boss are you talking about making him a full member of NCIS?" Tony asked, watching the two of them."He has no federal record, which means no training-

"Yes.But if you won't be able to work as a team, there's no point" Gibbs said, watching his team. "What'll it take for you to decide?"

"Seriously?" Tony and Dean asked at the same time.

"Seriously" Gibbs repeated.

"He needs to know how to shoot" Kate said. 

"Geeze woman, always with the guns" Tonyquipped, smirking at the raised eyebrow Kate gave him. Yeah, he was gonna pay for that later. That's what made it fun to tease her. It was like having a little sister. A very annoying, bossy, smartmouth little sister with a gun.

"You don't think I can handle a gun?" Dean said with a smirk, watching the interactioon between the two agents. "You guys use Sig's, right?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah"

"I don't."

"See- (Kate)

"But I do have a Desert Eagle, if that'll do"

Kate turned her attention from Gibbs to Dean, "What?"

"A Desert Eagle, will that do?" Dean repeated as though he was talking to a slow child.

"Alright kids, break it up. We can sort that out at the range, you'd have to anyway to be granted permission to use a firearm, anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Hand to hand combat?" Tony offered, kind of impressed with the kid for the way he handled Kate.

"Done" Dean agreed easily, "Next?" he asked.

The elevator dinged, revealing Abby and Ducky, who caught the tail end of Dean's words.

"What's next?" Abby asked happily, greeting Kate, Tony, McGee and Gibbs with a smile.

"Yes, do tell us what's got everyone all excited" Ducky asked noting the keen looks on everyone's faces before looking to Gibbs.

"Gibbs wants the kid here on the team and now we get to make up a list of what he has to do to prove he can work" Tony stated, grinning at the way Dean seemed to bristle at being called a kid.

"Jethro, are you sure?" Ducky asked, curious, but not objective. He knew firsthand how uncanny Gibb's intuition was. It was practically infallible.

"Yeah, Ducky, I'm sure"

"Is he the one who drew those symbols?" Abby asked.

Gibbs looked to Dean who shrugged, "Yeah" he answered cautiously.

"Well then I say he should have a quiz, too" Abby said.

"A quiz?" Tony, Dean and Gibbs asked.

Abby grinned, "Yeah, to prove he was that guy. I mean, he could just be saying it but-

"Why would I bother even doing that? And who'd make up the questions?" Dean asked. He had to admit the idea was good- some of the symbols he'd used were pretty rare, meanings obscured by poor translations over the years. If it helped him get the job done, fine.

"Me" The forensic technician stated firmly.

Raising a curious eyebrow at the young woman, he turned to the rest of the group, "Anything else? Want me to jump through some flaming hoops for you too?" he wisecracked.

"Nah" Tony dismissed with a grin, "But give me a ride in that car and you got my vote."

Dean grinned. "Man, you gotta earn a ride in my baby. So, shooting range?"

XXXXX

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Dean asked once they'd settled into the shooting range, protective gear at the ready, targets set.

Gibbs considered the question for a moment. 

XXXXX

Gibbs had expected Dean to be able to shoot, but he hadn't expected that he'd be easily as good a shot as he was, maybe even better, not that he'd say that aloud. 

No hesitation. No sizing up targets. Just swing up the gun. Shoot like some action hero, and manage to pull off precise shots every time.

Tony shook his head. The kid shot like he'd had weapons training since he was able to hold a gun straight. He'd seen life shooters during his time with the police, kids who'd grown up in gangs but this excelled the kind of amateur level even the best of them achieved, this was scarily professional. 

"Damn, man, that was awesome, Boss, you see that?" Tony exclaimed after Dean'd fired off his last rounds and the targets brought in. Smartass had shot a smiley face in the last target.

 

Gibbs was looking at Dean thoughtfully, "Where'd you learn to shoot, Winchester?"

Dean shrugged as he checked his weapon before sliding it away from prying eyes. "My dad, target practice- tin cans on a fence post, sometimes a range if there was a good one nearby. Sometimes he set up boards with bullseye's on 'em, tie 'em onto a branch with rope- moving targets" He answered easily, losing a little of the harsh edge he'd had ever since he'd first met him. Seemed target practice, the ease of shooting and reloading had relaxed him some. He knew that feeling.

"So, we gonna do hand-to-hand now?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence.

Gibbs shook his head, "No, you and I are meeting Abby for dinner"

Tony perked up at the mention of food, "C'n I come, Boss?" he asked, eyes eager. He was kinda hoping that they'd take Dean's sweet ride.

Dean grinned, "You just wanna get in my baby" he quipped.

Gibbs shook his head, smiling ruefully as they made it out to the parking lot where Kate and Dean's cars were lined up next to eachother. On the ride to the range, Tony'd gone with Kate, but she'd mentioned she had plans for the evening and couldn't join them so he was just itching to get into the classic muscle car.

 

"Sure, DiNozzo" Gibbs answered as the approached the cars, bidding Kate goodnight, though not without some of Tony's teasing.

"Yessss" The younger agent exclaimed, excitement shining in his face.

Dean grinned at Tony's childlike expression, "You wanna ride shotgun?" he offered, glancing to Gibbs with a half-apology, because letting Tony upfront meant he'd be in the back and getting a shrug in reply.

"Seriously? Man, this rocks" DiNozzo enthused, jumping into the passenger side.

"Where to?" Dean asked once he'd gunned the engine and slid in his Kansas tape, turning it down a little from his usual ear-shattering volume to hear Gibbs' directions.

This was so friggin' weird.

TBC.....


	5. Dinner and a Drive

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

CHAPTERS: 5/?

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

WAY TO KILL

 

Chapter Five

 

Previously…..

 

"Seriously? Man, this rocks" DiNozzo enthused, jumping into the passenger side.

"Where to?" Dean asked once he'd gunned the engine and slid in his Kansas tape, turning it down a little from his usual ear-shattering volume to hear Gibbs' directions.

This was so friggin' weird.

 

XxXxXxXxX

Dean followed Gibbs’ directions until they found a little out-of-the-way restaurant where Abby was waiting at a table. 

“Over here Gibbs!” the young woman called, a grin lighting up her face. The three men made their way over to the table Abby was guarding and sat down at the table, Gibbs and Dean on opposite sides of Abby, Tony in between Gibbs and Dean.

“I already ordered for you guys ‘cause the waiter was kinda getting impatient” Abby informed the trio, at which she received identical dubious looks. “ Oh relax, I got you guys the deluxe hamburger deal” she said, answering their glance with a roll of the eyes. “Seriously, it’s not like I ordered you all tofu burgers or something.”

Relaxing slightly, Dean took in his surroundings again. He’d noted as they walked in that their table was close enough to both the main entrance and the kitchen exit. In fact, if he twisted in his seat a little, he could just see into the kitchen itself, where the cooks were bustling around, preparing meals in various stages of construction. It was a good place to sit.

Gibbs watched Dean as the younger man took careful notice of his surroundings. He looks tired, Gibbs thought to himself as he watched Dean, actually, strike that, he looks like he’s exhausted, he thought, correcting himself. Thinking back, he realized that Dean had in fact lagged a little after the shooting range, even when he’d taken the kid to lunch he’d looked tired, worn, but Gibbs had let that slide, too focused on specifics to actually take the time to look at him. 

Now, though, with Dean’s attention having been taken by Abby and Tony’s questions (Abby with details on occult subjects, Tony on cars and guns and women), Gibbs observed him He was leaning a tad to one side, one arm almost too casually curving around his torso, almost protectively. Gibbs also noticed his breathing was regular enough to be taken as normal, but more shallow. He wasn’t sitting as straight as when they first sat down either, more hunched. Logging all these details for the first time that day, Gibbs added them together.

One sign he could pass off, but put all of them together and it was unmistakable. The kid was hurt. How bad, he wasn’t sure, but judging by the thin sheen of sweat on his brow, it wasn’t doing him any good to be up this long. Briefly he wondered why Dean hadn’t said anything before, he doesn’t trust us not to take advantage of him, he thought, he refuses to let his guard down. It was then Gibbs made the decision he wasn’t going to let Dean stay at a motel. He figured he could use the excuse that he had to keep an eye on him at all times to sway the younger man into staying with him, maybe Tony if he wasn’t willing to bunk with himself. 

Tuning back into the conversation at Abby’s conclusive declaration, “Well, Gibbs, I’d say he’s our guy”

“What?”

“I said, he’s our guy. I mean, not everyone has that kind of detailed knowledge on the occult. In fact, most of those question I had to research to find” she answered, smiling at Dean. She’d enjoyed talking to him about everything, even after she’d finished with the questions she’d chosen. He was funny and smart, a real charmer, kinda like Tony, she though to herself. He was cool.

“Right, well that’s .. good” Gibbs answered, trying to figure out how to approach his issue. 

XxXxXxXxX

Tony watched as Abby quizzed Dean on all that weird crap. Man, how does he even know any of that? He thought to himself. He’d taken his own turn on buzzing the kid with questions- first on cars, then on women and music and guns. He was impressed with Dean’s knowledge on cars and guns, accepted his taste in music and they were almost identical in a lot of their choices in regard to women.

For a while he watched Gibbs watching Dean, noticing the deepening crease of his leaders’ forehead as time went on. Wondering why Gibbs was looking more concerned, he too turned his eyes to Dean, looking carefully.

At first he didn’t see what had Gibbs so concerned, but then he noticed the pallor of Dean’s skin. Underneath the tan, he was looking paler by the minute, beads of sweat grouping on his forehead. How did he not notice that? Probably because he seemed fine, Tony thought, he never gave any indication he wasn’t okay. Wonder what Boss is gonna do about this, Tony thought.

XxXxXxX

“So, Dean, where you stayin’? Not those apartments, right?” Tony asked with a grin.

“Nah”, Dean replied with an answering smile, “Probably just find a motel and crash. Actually, I should get going, y’know check-in time an’ all. What time d’you want me to meet you tomorrow?” the young hunter asked Gibbs, trying to sound casual. Truth be told, he felt like crap. His ribs and back ached and his head was pounding out some staccato beat at full blast, not to mention he had a sneaking suspicion he was getting sick, he’d been trying not to shiver all through dinner. He just wanted to find some dive and crash.

“Actually, Winchester, it’d be better if you stayed with one of us while you’re on the team” Gibbs started, waving away the young man’s protests, “No, really, remember what I said about having to be with one of us at all times? I can’t guarantee you wouldn’t be a suspect if I don’t know where you are” he said firmly in his ‘I’m the damn boss, now shut up and do as I say voice’.

Dean was about to protest when Gibbs spoke again. “I have a spare room at my place, and room for your car” he added, trying to play on the kid’s affection for his machine.

“Do I get a real choice in this?” Dean asked as a final bid for freedom.

Gibbs grinned mentally, victorious, but he kept his face stern and serious, answering “No.”

And that was that.

Dean shook his head slightly, “I’m doomed.”

 

XXXXXX

XXXXX

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

 

Finally Dean pulled up to Gibbs’ house. The drive to Gibbs’ house saw his headache and the pain in his ribs and back spread to an amplified ache all over his body, and he couldn’t hold the shivers back anymore. 

Have ta keep going, all I have to do is get into the house, and crash in his spare room, Dean thought to himself as he prepared to climb out of the car. It didn’t help any his eyes were about as blurry as they were when he’d gotten blind drunk in that park in Milwaukee when he was eighteen. He felt about as stable as then too.

XxXxXxX

Gibbs had carefully watched Dean out of the corner of his eyes all the way to his place. A few times he’d been tempted to call the young man on his increasingly obvious exhaustion but was concerned if he did, Dean would simply outright refuse to stay with him, something he didn’t want to happen, and not just because of the manpower it would take to set up watch on him at a motel. 

So he’d kept his mouth shut but mentally sighed in relief when they finally made it home. The kid looked beat, and he was shivering more than ever. Gibbs was starting to wonder if he’d even make it in the house.

He climbed out of the car, and walked around the trunk to Dean’s side, noting he still hadn’t gotten out. Waiting, he watched, as Dean seemed to steel himself before pushing the door out, holding onto the frame for support whilst trying to look like he wasn’t doing just that. Damn kid sure was stubborn.

Dean finally made it upright and out of the car but as he went to step towards the back for his duffel, his knees buckled, betraying him, and he swayed, falling.

TBC……


	6. Hunches

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

 

CHAPTERS: 6/?

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

 

WAY TO KILL

 

 

Chapter Six

 

 

Previously…..

 

Dean finally made it upright and out of the car but as he went to step towards the back for his duffel, his knees buckled, betraying him, and he swayed, falling.

 

XXXX

 

Gibbs stepped forward, managing to just catch Dean before he face planted into the ground, “Whoa there, easy” Gibbs murmured as he lowered Dean more gently to the ground, concern spiking at the heat he felt coming off the boy in waves. This has to be something recent, Gibbs thought as he checked the semi-conscious man over, But it couldn’t have been from the Sabene incident, he thought, It has to be something else.

 

Dean felt the world spin and gray out as he tumbled to the ground, barely noticing the special agent’s strong grip on his torso, simply trying to concentrate on staying awake and not throw up or pass out.

 

“Winchester? Dean? Can you hear me? I need to get you inside okay? But I need your permission to help you” Gibbs said slowly but firmly. He didn’t want to do anything to complicate matters further, and he knew letting Dean decide he need and even accept help would be for the best.

 

“Is it okay to help you?” Gibbs asked again, eyeing the young man for a response. He had to get him up off the cold concrete.

 

Help? Why do I need help? Dean thought in his muted world, am I sick? I’m sick. Huh. No, wait, I can’t be. Can I? “Mmh” he answered, hoping it came out sounding better, stronger than the muffled, weak response he’d heard.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Gibbs answered, a rueful grin on his face, getting a better grip on the younger man as he hauled him to his unsteady feet. “Come on, soldier, up and at ‘em” Gibbs muttered, basically hauling Dean into the house and onto his couch.

 

Eventually Gibbs had settled the younger man onto the couch, taking off the steel-capped boots and the leather jacket while Dean mumbled about it ‘being too soon, Lucy’ and how he wanted to ‘go slow’.

 

Gibbs sighed, returning from the bathroom with his rather extensive first aid kit. Rummaging around, he brought out the thermometer and unceremoniously stuck it into Dean’s mouth, receiving a mumbled protest (or at least, that’s what he told himself it was) in return.

 

102.6 Not really hospital worthy, at least not yet, but not good either. Grabbing a glass from the kitchen, Gibbs filled it with water from the cooler and brought it out, sitting it on the coffee table next to the couch along with some pain meds for when Dean woke up enough to take them.

 

Picking up his phone, he dialed Tony, who’d caught a cab from the restaurant. After only there rings, he answered, “Yeah Boss?”

 

“DiNozzo, Dean’s sick” Gibbs stated without preamble.

 

“What d’you need, Boss?” Tony asked, no hesitation in his voice. He’d wondered if he should’ve offered to help Gibbs out with Dean but ended up catching a cab.

 

“I need you to come over here. I have some things that need checking out but I can’t leave him alone. How soon can you get here?”

 

“Legally or not so legally?”

 

“How soon, Tony?”

 

“Be there in twenty” Tony answered, hanging up on his way out the door, pausing only to grab his jacket and keys. This should be a fun night, Tony thought as he headed towards Gibbs’ place, Hope the kid’s okay.

 

XXXX

 

Exactly twenty minutes later Tony pulled up at Gibbs’ place, and was walking up the drive when his Boss came out the door, “He’s inside on the couch. He woke up long enough to down some pain meds but other than that he’s just been asleep”

 

“When’d he go down?” Tony asked. He needed to know in case he ended up having to take the kid to the hospital.

 

“Managed to drive all the way here, but that seemed to take everything he had. Went to get out and walk, he just dropped. Damn kid’s stubborn, that’s for sure” Gibbs answered, pulling out his keys and piling into his car, “Take care of him Tony”

 

“Will do Boss” Tony answered solemnly. He hadn’t initially understood how Gibbs had come to seemingly bond with this punk kid so quickly throughout the day but after he’d talked to Dean he’d figured it out. He was so similar to Gibbs in so many ways, but different, too. Unlike Gibbs he got it when Tony quoted movies, but like Gibbs and even himself he didn’t show much patience with technology.

 

Over dinner Tony had started seeing him the way Gibbs had. He wasn’t gonna let him down now.

 

Waving to Gibbs, Tony walked into the house and crossed into the living room. Dean’s jacket had been tossed haphazardly onto one of the lounge chairs, the Impala’s keys on the coffee table beside a half-empty glass of water and what must be his boots were next to the couch.

 

Dean himself was laid out along the couch, a colored Afghan draped over his torso and legs, looking odd against the tough guy clothes. 

 

What had been a thin sheen of sweat was now considerably more, and Dean shivered sporadically under the Afghan, eyes fluttering, face pale.

 

Man, he looks so much worse Tony thought as he looked at the younger man. From his file, Tony knew Dean was several years his junior but the look in his eyes spoke of someone much, much older. Gibbs never mentioned he’d checked him for any other injuries, Tony thought. Squatting down beside the couch, Tony lifted the Afghan before pulling up Dean’s shirt. Underneath was a startling array of bruises in various stages, from sunset purples and blues, to deeper colors to fading bruises, must be older ones, Tony mused. Looking more closely, Tony noticed criss-crossing scars, some longer than others, some more recent, others that spoke of bad but old wounds, now faded.

 

“Jesus” Tony whispered as he continued to inspect Dean. He looks like he’s been in a war.

 

Reaching up to feel along his ribs, Tony gently prodded the worst looking area, trying to size up if they could be broken or were just badly banged up. The move elicited a startled gasp from the younger man, followed by a long moan.

 

“Probably broken then” Tony muttered quietly to himself, still shocked by the array of injuries, new and old that littered Dean’s torso. If this is what his chest looks like, what about the rest of him? Tony thought. He’d been a detective in homicide and had seen scarred up bodies, but none like this. This was a catalogue of a life at, well, war. Some even looked like scars from animal attacks Tony’d seen, claws.

 

Absently, he wondered if Gibbs had this many scars. He had several of his own, but nothing like that.

 

Wandering into the kitchen, Tony made himself a coffee before grabbing some cookies off the counter and settling down into one of the extra comfy lounge chairs to wait.

 

XXXX

 

Gibbs pulled out of the drive, secure in the knowledge that should dean need it, help, in the form of Tony, was available. He trusted Tony about as much as he trusted anyone, maybe even as much as he trusted Ducky and Abby, and he’d seen the way Tony had quickly warmed to the younger man.

 

Focusing his mind on the task at hand, Gibbs took the quickest route he’d found while waiting for Tony to the Sabene house. He needed answers and he needed them now and with Dean.. indisposed, Mary Sabene was his only hope for fast answers.

 

For once, he hoped his hunch didn’t pay off.

 

TBC……


	7. Late-night Rendevous

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up. 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything? 

CHAPTERS: 7/? 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural 

 

WAY TO KILL 

Chapter Seven 

Previously….. 

 

Wandering into the kitchen, Tony made himself a coffee before grabbing some cookies off the counter and settling down into one of the extra comfy lounge chairs to wait. 

XXXX 

Gibbs pulled out of the drive, secure in the knowledge that should dean need it, help, in the form of Tony, was available. He trusted Tony about as much as he trusted anyone, maybe even as much as he trusted Ducky and Abby, and he’d seen the way Tony had quickly warmed to the younger man. 

Focusing his mind on the task at hand, Gibbs took the quickest route he’d found while waiting for Tony to the Sabene house. He needed answers and he needed them now and with Dean.. indisposed, Mary Sabene was his only hope for fast answers. 

For once, he hoped his hunch didn’t pay off. 

XXXX 

Two hours later Tony was beginning to wonder if waiting until Dean woke up to patch him up and check him out further was such a good idea. Those ribs looked like they'd at least sort of been taped at one stage, but that they'd been undone sometime during the day. Probably when he went to the bathroom before the shooting range, Tony surmised, they would've hindered his shoooting otherwise. Good thing we didn't do hand-to-hand at least, who knows what would've happened then. 

 

Just as Tony was debating the issue with himself, the young man on the couch began to stir. Crouching beside Dean, Tony whispered and murmured as he woke, attempting to reassure him in a rather stilted manner. 

"Easy man, you're at Gibbs' place, remember?" Tony said in greeting after Dean had managed to focus on his face. 

"Gibbs?" Dean rasped. If he was at the older marines house, why was Tony there? 

"He had to step out, so I came. Listen, we need to wrap those ribs. I'm no expert but I think I can do it if you help me. Can you sit up?" Tony asked. From what little he'd seen the ribs appeared to be the worst of it, the rest had been bumps, bruises and scrapes, but nothing too bad, considering. 

Dean nodded slightly then regretted it, his headache reappearing in full force, making him wince. 

"Bad headache, huh?" Tony sympathised. He knew full well what exhaustion and injury could do. 

"Mmm" Dean answered, sitting up with Tony's help. 

Slowly Tony used the materials he'd found in Gibbs' first aid kit and wrapped, with Dean's help and instruction, the younger man's ribs, surreptitiously checking him for other injuries he hadn't been able to see from the prone position Dean had been in on the couch, relieved when he didn't find anything more worrying than some shallow gashes that looked like they came from glass. After finishing up with the ribs, Tony insisted on tending to the other cuts and bruises, applying antiseptic and patching Dean up, much to the other man's obvious discomfort, made more apparent by his, well, bitching. 

Apparently, the more alert Dean became, the more his 'smartass' kicked in. 

"Seriously man, you wanna feel me up, you're gonna have to do better than just dinner, I mean, really, you could've at least sprung for a movie. that new Bradd Pitt one looks good" Dean said. He'd managed to get a hold on his pain, masking it over with his usual sarcasm. 

"Would you shut up?" Tony grumbled. "I seriously think I liked you better comatose." For a moment, Tony wondered if he'd overstepped a line, being so informal, but it felt right, its was so easy to be just friends with the kid. Thankfully, Dean didn't seem to mind, not missing a beat. 

"I wasn't comatose, you ass, and I wasn't the one who was woken up by someone's inability to sit still and be quiet. I mean when someone's hurt you don't- 

"Hurt? Now you admit you're hurt? Thirty seconds ago it was 'get off me, bitch I'm fine' and now it's 'oh I'm hurt'?" 

Silence reigned for about fifteen seconds before Dean shrugged, regretted the move and said, "Whatever man, can I get up now? I'd kill for some coffee. Or, y'know, a beer" he added hopefully. 

Tony eyed him a moment before shaking his head, "Uh uh - no way am I gving you beer. You still want it when Boss gets back you ask him. No way am I letting you mix pain meds and alcohol" Tony said sternly. 

"Fine," Dean huffed, "Can I at least have some damn coffee?" he asked. While Tony had been wrapping his ribs he'd resigned himself to staying here, at least for the night, justifying the move with the fact it was to late to check in anywhere anyway, despite the fact he could've found some dingy chain motel- they always seemed to have 24 hour check ins. 

Tony grinned. He liked the kid's spunk. "Coffee I can do" he said, submitting, "cream and sugar?" 

"Real coffee" Dean replied, managing to gingerly seat himself at the kitchen table, conscious of his aching side and back, watching Tony as the older man rummaged around for mugs and spoons and coffee. 

Tony finished making the coffee, grabbing another mug for hismelf before sitting down at the table opposite Dean, passing him the steaming cup. 

"Mmm, thanks" Dean managed after the first scalding gulp. 

"No problem" Tony replied, then asked a question that had been bugging him since before dinner that night, "What'd you do to convince Gibbs?" 

Dean looked up, confusion written all over his face, "Huh?" 

"Well, I mean, he's not exactly Mr. Warm'n'fuzzy and not even a day into knowing him you've got him vouching for you to the director, getting you a job- even if it is just consulting on the case and letting you into his house- htough that could just be the whole fainting in his driveway thing" Tony said, unable to resist the dig. 

"Dude, I so did not faint. Girls faint- guys pass out." 

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night" Tony said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Dean ignored him in favor of voicing his thoughts. "So where is Gibbs?" 

Tony shrugged, "He never actually said where he was going, just said he had something to do" 

"Huh." 

XXXXX 

It was late when Gibbs pulled up outside Mary Sabene's house, but she was by no means asleep, even if she was in her pj's when she answered the door. Her pj's covered with the logo of the Stay Puft Marshmallow man. 

Shifting on his feet uncomfortably for a moment before entering the warm house at Mary's gesture, Gibbs noted that for someone who'd been attacked only days before, she looked quite... relaxed. 

"So Agent Gibbs, come to run off another gigolo I might have hidden away somewhere or just decided you felt like hot chocolate?" Mary quipped as she turned on her electric kettle. 

"Actually I came here hoping you could tell me what you know about Dean" Gibbs said, sitting on the same chair at the kitchen table Dean had been in. 

Mary's head turned casually, eyebrow piqued, "Oh? Is he in any trouble, Agent Gibbs?" Mary asked, her tone making it evident he better not be. 

"Nope, actually I've asked him to help me with this case and its more.... unusual aspects." 

"Then why the impromptu visit late at night? Surely Dean can tell you anything you want to know" Mary pointed out. 

TBC.......


	8. Background checks and Bedtime

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up. 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything? 

CHAPTERS: 8/? 

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural 

NOTES: Yay! Notes! lol. Okay, so, I figured I should attempt in some way to clarify the timeline and a few other things. (?!) I'm going on the basis that this is 2003 (Season one of NCIS by date), so Dean is roughly 24 years old, Sammy 19/20. I put Tony at 33 (because in an ep aired in '06, he was mentioned as being mid thirties, I put him at 36 then, so his birth year would be (for this story) 1970, nine years older than Dean. We know our NCIS team is the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) -Special Agents, headquarted at Washington Navy Yard in Washington D.C. and that they get cases that are in some way related to the Marines or Navy personnel, often ending up high profile. I don't intend for there to be any big spoilers for any ep's in either of the shows (at this point). The NCIS Director is Tom Morrow, Kate's alive, Ducky's around, McGee's the Probie :P, the usual cast for Season One NCIS. Because it's based before Season One in Supernatural, the only assumption made is that Sam's at Stanford and John's on another case somewhere. The fact it's a crossover with another show makes it plain it's AU and therefore artistic license has, will and is always taken. :D 

Hopefully that answers some questions I've had and straightens things out :D That said, enjoy the next chapter and sorry for the delay! 

WAY TO KILL 

Chapter Eight 

Previously….. 

"So Agent Gibbs, come to run off another gigolo I might have hidden away somewhere or just decided you felt like hot chocolate?" Mary quipped as she turned on her electric kettle. 

"Actually I came here hoping you could tell me what you know about Dean" Gibbs said, sitting on the same chair at the kitchen table Dean had been in. 

Mary's head turned casually, eyebrow piqued, "Oh? Is he in any trouble, Agent Gibbs?" Mary asked, her tone making it evident he better not be. 

"Nope, actually I've asked him to help me with this case and its more.... unusual aspects." 

"Then why the impromptu visit late at night? Surely Dean can tell you anything you want to know" Mary pointed out. 

XXXX 

Close to two hours and one hell of an earful of scolding later, Gibbs emerged from the Sabene residence with most of himself intact. He never thought someone would be able to make him feel so small who wasn't his own mother. Not even any of his wives had made him feel quite like that. 

After his long talk with Mary Sabene, Gibbs had gone to NCIS Headquarters, having the night deskman/watchman sign him in and read what McGee had found out about Dean Winchester and his past. The information was sketchy despite McGee's talents in research, showing the criss-crossing paths across the country Winchester's family had taken, a patchwork of school reports and short term lease agreements often cancelled before their date had come to term. 

It showed the two occasions Dean had been cause for official reprimand and the four times his father had been done for speeding. Reading through the younger man's numerous school reports, Gibbs noticed how almost every teacher Dean had had was either in the opinion that he was a rebellious idiot or a boy who could go far if only he 'put in the effort'. Apparently when Dean had submitted assignments they were of top quality, but his lack of commitment to his schooling weighed his obvious intelligence down to an average pass rate, causing him to be overlooked time and again. 

McGee had managed to pull up the younger brother's records as well, which spoke a truly different story. His reports painted him as a studious, friendly child, always top of his class and apparently a teacher's favorite. 

Apparently he'd done so well, despite the constant moving, that he'd earned a full scholarship to Stanford University, and was currently in pre-law there. 

John Winchester was another story again. An ex-Marine with the USMC Expert Rifle Badge, Purple Heart, Bronze Star and Vietnam Service medal to his name. After leaving the marines, he was partner in a garage, worked as a mechanic. Statements from fellow ex-marines paint him as a stand-up guy, though more recent tales show he left a lot behind after the tragic death of his wife, packing up his boys and hitting the road. 

Adding up the dates, Gibbs realized the boys had to have been very young, the youngest not a year old, Dean about four. Old enough to remember, not young enough to forget. Gibbs felt a pang of sympathy for the the small family. 

Despite the wandering habits the eldest Winchester seemed to have done a good job, if Dean and Sam were anything to go by as far as Gibbs was concerned. Just continuing living was something to admire. He was well aware of death could eat a man up inside. 

Finishing reading the files, Gibbs was pleased with the job McGee had done, and packed them up. Time to head back. 

XXXX 

Pulling into his drive, Gibbs entered his house to find Tony standing in the kitchen holding a mug of steaming coffee, from the smell. Glancing through to the couch, he noticed Winchester was gone. 

"DiNozzo, where's Winchester?" Gibbs asked curiously, knowing he couldn't be good enough to leave, not that DiNozzo would risk his wrath and let him even if he'd tried. 

"I put him up in the spare bedroom Boss" he said, chuckling, "Kid fell asleep again while we were having coffee. Well, more like passed out after a while, had to practically carry the kid." 

"How is he?" Gibbs asked quietly, "I was thinking of taking him to Ducky tomorrow to get him fixed up" 

Tony nodded in understanding, "I managed to get his ribs wrapped okay, made him take the pills you left before he went back to bed" he answered, "But Boss, you should have a look at him- he's got more scars than I have- the kid looks like he's been to hell and back." 

Gibbs nodded, absorbing the information, adding it to his growing repertoire of Winchester's checkered life. Definitely a visit to Ducky in order then. 

"We'll deal with that later" he answered dismissively, having other things he wanted to talk about for the moment. The best thing they could do for Dean until morning (real morning, not just the fact it was long after midnight) was to let him get some rest. 

"He asked where you were" Tony stated, looking at his Boss, "When he woke up." 

Taking it for the question it was, Gibbs walked over to the coffee pot, which was still fresh and hot and poured himself a mug. Sitting down at the table. he gestured for DiNozzo to do the same. 

After he informed Tony about what he'd learnt on Winchester and his life from his late-night (well, early morning) visit to the NCIS headquarters and McGee's findings, Gibbs relayed what he'd spoken to Mary about. 

Occasionally Tony interrupted with questions, but he listened carefully, refilling Gibbs' coffee as it was needed. The revelation that Dean had lost his mother so young struck a chord with DiNozzo. 

"So she thinks he's legit?" the younger man asked after Gibbs had finally finished sharing what he'd learnt. 

"She says she knows he is." 

Tony quirked a brow at his leader, "And what do you think?" he asked. 

Gibbs sighed, scrubbed his face, "I'd have to agree. I mean, hell, DiNozzo, he waltzed right up to you and Kate, came with you to HQ. Kid's got guts. He's not stupid by far, no matter how much he acts like you with the charmer lady's man act. If he wanted to leave he could've, so there's no reason he should - would- stick around unless he's legit but-" 

"The whole supernatural thing? Ghouls and ghosts and goblins?" Tony said knowingly. As much as his Boss trusted his gut on things, it was a big leap from there to accepting that real evil existed. 

Nodding, Gibbs said "It just doesn't make sense-" 

"Actually it's the only thing that'll make sense when you look more closely" a quiet voice said from the darkened hall. 

Tony started slightly, head whipping round in the direction of the voice in surprise. The fact neither man had noticed his approach spoke of his skill, even when injured. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the younger man inquisitively. 

Enjoying but ignoring the fact he'd managed even in his state to sneak up on the pair, Dean made his way slowly over to the table, sitting carefully across from both Gibbs and DiNozzo, making a triangle so he could watch both of them. "You talked to Mary?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his face. 

"You should be in bed, we can talk in the morning" Gibbs instructed, quiet but firm. 

Shaking his head slightly and thanking whoever the hell had packed up the drums in his head for leaving, Dean replied, "Couldn't sleep now anyway. Feel better though," he added with a quick grin, knowing if the older man wished so he could probably overpower him and force him to go to bed. In reality he DID feel a lot better than he had before, but he was still aching, his ribs letting themselves be known. 

Gibbs and Tony simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the younger man, each recognizing the stoic reply for what it was. Deciding for the moment to pass on the facts of the matter, Gibbs conceded. 

"Okay. Yeah, I talked to Ms Sabene. She sure thinks a lot of you, considering how long she's known you" the older man commented. If he'd read the woman right (and he usually did), she wasn't someone who made decisions about people lightly but she was adamant that Dean was 'a good boy, though one hell of a flirt'. 

Dean shrugging slightly, smirking, "What can I say? I make an impression" he said. "And Mary's one fine lady." 

"She said I should believe you. Even told me what she knew" Gibbs said, watching as Dean's eyes flickered almost imperceptibly, unsure. 

"Yeah?" He asked non-committally. 

"Yeah." 

Tony watched as the two men came to a stalemate. 

"Boss, I'm gonna hit the rack" the younger agent stated, casting a quick look to Dean before settling back on his Boss' eyes. 

Gibbs nodded in understanding and got up, rinsing the mugs, "See you at work DiNozzo" he said by way of farewell. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Tony leave, taking the hint. After gibbs told him to use the spare room, Dean managed to get out to his baby and check her out, surreptitiously checking to make sure no one had opened the trunk before heading back inside and going to bed. Again. 

TBC.....


	9. Stories and Stalemates

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

 

CHAPTERS: 9/?

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

NOTES: Okay, so notes for questions posted to me last chap. ‘Rack’ is simply another term for bunks or ‘bed’. Please warn me if I’m getting too far out of character, but also make allowance for the fact that in SPN, it’s pre-season one, so there are no stereotyped reactions for things and events from the seasons haven’t happened, so the character’s experiences are different (and mostly unknown), hence their rections towards…. Stuff would be different from if it happened ‘now’ in the storyline of the show. 

 

Lastly, please, please, please review. Just click the little button and leave a few words at the end :D Thanks!!

 

 

WAY TO KILL

 

 

Chapter Nine

 

 

Previously…..

 

"Yeah."

Tony watched as the two men came to a stalemate.

"Boss, I'm gonna hit the rack" the younger agent stated, casting a quick look to Dean before settling back on his Boss' eyes.

Gibbs nodded in understanding and got up, rinsing the mugs, "See you at work DiNozzo" he said by way of farewell.

Dean rolled his eyes as he watched Tony leave, taking the hint. After Gibbs told him to use the spare room, Dean managed to get out to his baby and check her out, surreptitiously checking to make sure no one had opened the trunk before heading back inside and going to bed. Again.

 

 

XXXX

 

Morning came far too quickly in Gibbs’ opinion. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to going to work on too few hours of sleep, but he thought the young man in his spare room could probably use the extra rest, even if it was light sleep.

 

Kid’s too much like a marine, Gibbs thought as he walked down the hall to find Dean already seated, the alluring scent of good, strong coffee curling its fingers, beckoning. How the hell did he manage to get up and make coffee without me noticing?

 

“I made it when you were in the shower” the younger man said, eyes on the papers in front of him. His file. “You did a pretty good job on getting all this together so fast, though it’s missing a few things” he commented casually, taking another hot slurp of the beverage encased almost lovingly by his right hand, left occupied flipping pages lazily.

 

For a moment Gibbs wondered if he’d spoken his thought aloud and not realized it, beyond thinking someone who barely knew him could read him so easily. Pushing the thought away for further observation at a more prudent time, he turned his attention to the coffee, grabbing a mug before seating himself across from one Dean Winchester, who hadn’t raised his eyes once, glued to the papers before him.

 

“Yeah? Like what?” Gibbs asked, taking the opening the younger man had given him. Finally, finally, he might just get some damn answers, not some half-truth wish-wash story.

 

“Like the hospital reports from Pittsburgh. And Baltimore.”

 

Or not.

 

Damn kid.

 

Dean grinned, knowing what the older man had been hoping for. Truth was, he was kinda.. not nervous. Winchesters do not do nervous. More…. Unsure. Yeah, unsure about letting this man, this marine, this Federal Agent in on his family’s biggest secret. The fact that once his Dad found out, because there was no if, he was gonna be skinned alive, played a big part in his indecision. It went against almost everything that’d been drilled into him since he was four or five years old. We do what we do, and shut up about it. The family edict. And he was about to give it all away. For what? He didn’t know.

 

All he had to do to find out was take the plunge. Trust someone. Several someone’s.

 

Shit, he really was channeling Sammy’s emo shit.

 

XXXX

 

Caitlin Todd was becoming impatient. Eager to learn more about Dean Winchester, she had come into work early, even by Gibbs’ standards, and was now consequently sitting, on her own, at her desk tapping her nails impatiently as she perused, once again, the young man’s file, trying to get a profile on him.

 

But for all that she tried, she simply couldn’t.

 

There were too many variables. Every time she thought she had him nailed, understood him, she’d find yet another anomaly to disprove whatever she’d been thinking. After the combined hours of yesterday and this morning’s thinking, she was still no closer on figuring him out.

 

Finally, after forty-five minutes of being on her own, the doors opened to reveal a slightly sleep-ruffled looking Tony. Or was that just how he did his hair? Who knows.

 

“DiNozzo” Kate greeted as her partner flopped boneless into his chair.

 

“Kate” Tony greeted happily, “Gibbs call you in this early? He’s not here already is he?” the agent asked, looking around.

 

“No, just came in early to re-read the Winchester file…. It just doesn’t make sense”

 

“What doesn’t?” McGee asked as he came through the elevator doors, entering the bullpen. Looking around he added, “Gibbs isn’t here yet?” and getting a shake of the head in reply.

 

“Actually, Gibbs is here” came a voice from the recently vacated elevator. Abby. “He’s down with Ducky in Autopsy. Dean’s with him too. He looks better today” Abby noted with a smile. She was worried he’d look worse. Trust Bossman to take care of it, she thought happily. 

 

“Really?” the trio asked simultaneously. Abby nodded, pigtails bouncing with the action, “Yup, and he wants all three of you down there now. That’s why I came up, to get you guys” she added.

 

 

Kate looked pumped, like she finally had something to do, Tony looked curious and McGee, well, Tim looked nervous, as usual.

 

 

The four of them made their way to the elevator, taking it down to Ducky’s domain, each of them momentarily lost in their thoughts.

 

XXX

 

Entering autopsy, the group was confronted with the unusual sight of someone actually listening to Ducky’s stories. Most people either tuned out or interrupted the elder doctor’s regaling of past exploits but for his part, Dean seemed genuinely interested in what the older man was saying, only interrupting to ask more questions or clarify a point. 

 

Gibbs, as usual, didn’t seemed surprised at all. 

 

Kate and McGee stared unabashedly (well, at least mostly) at the young man seated on one of the examination tables, stripped all the way down to his boxer shorts (plain black silk). Mouths opened slightly in shock as they took in the numerous cuts and abrasions, not to mention the downright shocking array of sunset bruises over laying a background of older, more faded, ones. The whole picture was rather disturbing.

 

“So you just walked right in?” Dean asked incredulously, eyeing the older man. 

 

“Of course” Ducky stated with a grin and Dean burst out laughing, only to be cut short by the pain that sprung up from his now neatly wrapped ribs, “Ohh oh , ow, damn”

 

“Dear boy, you shouldn’t be laughing with those ribs of yours” Dr. Mallard scolded gently as the young man coughed once or twice before straightening back up, “Well then you shouldn’t have made me laugh” Dean mock-scolded back, grin still plastered on his face. 

 

His general distrust and unease towards doctors didn’t extend to the older Medical Examiner, and he’d caved to Gibbs’ order once the older agent had informed him a friend, namely Ducky, would be doing the examining, all off record and not within sight of a hospital.

 

“I do apologize then, my boy. Now, let’s see if we can’t manage to get you dressed. I think a button up shirt will do nicely; I don’t want you overusing those arms of yours and pulling on your ribs. They need time and rest to heal and I don’t want to see you back down here because you went off and pulled some shenanigan, understand?” Ducky said seriously, eyes peering over his lowered glasses to properly convey the seriousness of the matter.

 

Dean nodded, grinning, “So no Edinburgh expeditions then?” he asked, smirking just a little.

 

The older man laughed and nodded, “Exactly, dear boy, none of that at all.” 

 

Dean sighed, continuing the show a little longer, “Ahh well, and here I was thinking I could get you to show me the ropes” he said, putting on his most dramatic, disappointed face.

 

Ducky laughed and patted his shoulder softly. “I think we’re done for now, Jethro seems to be getting a tad impatient. Perhaps we can continue our earlier discussion some other time Dean?” Ducky suggested before turning back to the rest of the group, who had been standing or sitting somewhat silently in almost-awe as they watched the interaction between the Medical Examiner and his young patient.

 

Tony took the silence following Ducky’s statement as his signal to ask questions. “So what are we all doing down here, Boss?” he asked, turning to Gibbs.

 

“We’re here to discuss this case…..

 

XXXXX

 

After a long and sort-of congruous meeting, Dean was feeling like he’d been run over by a truck again. Friggin’ goblins, he thought.

 

‘Exhaustion can play tricks on you my boy. One moment you’re on top of the world and think you’re fine, but it will surely sneak up on you at the least expected moment’ Ducky had said to him earlier that morning as he’d dabbed salve and ointment onto cuts and bruises.

 

XXXX

 

Gibbs watched Dean carefully throughout the exchange as he presented what he had discovered on the case and answered questions from all side when it came to revealing the highly unusual nature of his work. Gibbs had been surprised when no one suggested they drop the youngest of them at a mental hospital when he started discussing goblins, ghouls and whatever the hell a wendigo was. The logical Kate had ‘informed’ Dean that before she truly believed Dean’s story she wanted proof that supernatural things existed. Dean had simply shrugged, told Gibbs if he wanted he could probably find a ghost or poltergeist close enough.

 

McGee, surprisingly hadn’t blinked an eye when Dean had started talking, though he did spout some interesting facts on ‘cultures around the world’ and their beliefs in supernatural entities. Other than that he’d simply watched Dean carefully throughout the ‘meeting’, as though he was studying some new program. 

 

Abby, predictably, was bouncing up and down in her excitement after informing Dean she totally believed him and peppering him with questions on all sorts of things. He realized then that Dean’s first reaction to Abby being Goth was because of ‘stupid punk ass college kids thinking they could impress their friends with some black magic’ as Dean had said. He imagined it would be something like having rookie cops screw over a crime scene with their idiocy.

 

Tony had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, not asking a single question, which was bizarre for his senior field agent. He was paying attention throughout the exchange however.

 

Gibbs watched now as Tony walked over to Dean and started talking to him quietly. McGee and Kate were busy, Abby had returned to her lab and Ducky was in autopsy finishing a report on their last case.

 

He watched the two younger men as they walked further away, into a little used corner of the bullpen and lowered their heads slightly. Tony seemed to be asking questions now, at least. Ducky had warned him to keep an eye on Dean because ‘ no matter how he looks, Jethro, that boys is still suffering from exhaustion. It’s like heatstroke, one moment you think you’re getting better, but if you push even a little too hard, it hits you like a ton of bricks’. So watching carefully was what Gibbs was doing. He noticed Dean looked a little paler than earlier but from here he couldn’t see much of a difference. His posture was maybe a little less rigid, sagging almost imperceptibly. He’s good, Gibbs thought to himself. He thought back to what he’d read on the boy’s father. He’s raised him almost like a marine, Gibbs thought to himself. As much as he’d been proud to be a marine, it was no way to bring up a child. Photos and mentions he’d found of the small family before the death of Mary Winchester showed a picture perfect existence, happy smiling Dean held lovingly by his father, smiles on all three faces, the notable bump of Mary’s stomach. They looked, well, perfect.

 

What the hell happened in that fire? Gibbs thought. Whatever set John Winchester off was right from the time of his wife’s death. Something happened. Now all Gibbs had to do was find someone who knew what.

 

TBC…..


	10. SOP uncovered, questions and intel. on the unknown

TITLE: Way To Kill, NCIS/SPN

 

RATING: At the moment, PG-13 but probably will go up.

 

SUMMARY: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs knows how to solve crimes, but what happens when a meeting with a strange young man involved in an even more bizarre case aims to prove that maybe science can’t explain everything?

 

CHAPTERS: 10/?

 

GENRE: Crossover, Crime, Supernatural

 

NOTES: Okay, so notes for questions posted to me last chap. ‘Rack’ is simply another term for bunks or ‘bed’. Please warn me if I’m getting too far out of character, but also make allowance for the fact that in SPN, it’s pre-season one, so there are no stereotyped reactions for things and events from the seasons haven’t happened, so the character’s experiences are different (and mostly unknown), hence their rections towards…. Stuff would be different from if it happened ‘now’ in the storyline of the show. 

 

Lastly, please, please, please review. Just click the little button and leave a few words at the end :D Thanks!!

 

 

WAY TO KILL

 

 

Chapter Ten

 

 

Previously…..

 

Gibbs watched now as Tony walked over to Dean and started talking to him quietly. McGee and Kate were busy, Abby had returned to her lab and Ducky was in autopsy finishing a report on their last case.

 

He watched the two younger men as they walked further away, into a little used corner of the bullpen and lowered their heads slightly. Tony seemed to be asking questions now, at least. Ducky had warned him to keep an eye on Dean because ‘ no matter how he looks, Jethro, that boys is still suffering from exhaustion. It’s like heatstroke, one moment you think you’re getting better, but if you push even a little too hard, it hits you like a ton of bricks’. So watching carefully was what Gibbs was doing. He noticed Dean looked a little paler than earlier but from here he couldn’t see much of a difference. His posture was maybe a little less rigid, sagging almost imperceptibly. He’s good, Gibbs thought to himself. He thought back to what he’d read on the boy’s father. He’s raised him almost like a marine, Gibbs thought to himself. As much as he’d been proud to be a marine, it was no way to bring up a child. Photos and mentions he’d found of the small family before the death of Mary Winchester showed a picture perfect existence, happy smiling Dean held lovingly by his father, smiles on all three faces, the notable bump of Mary’s stomach. They looked, well, perfect.

 

What the hell happened in that fire? Gibbs thought. Whatever set John Winchester off was right from the time of his wife’s death. Something happened. Now all Gibbs had to do was find someone who knew what.

 

XXXX

 

As Gibbs went back over the Winchester case file, he re-read the old reports from the Lawrence Police and Fire Departments, who had listed the fire as accidental, blaming faulty wiring. It just didn’t sit right. Gibbs mulled the fact over in his mind, letting his intuition guide him. If Winchester’s … change had come about because of his wife’s death, it was a fair guess that his fixation on the supernatural had come out of it, meaning he must have found out something else about his wife’s death.

 

Searching through reports for missing links was never one of Gibbs’ favorite pastimes, but he did it when necessary and if doing this meant he’d be one step closer to figuring Winchester out, he would do it.

 

Scanning the contacts list, Gibbs found mention of a Missouri Mosley listed. Apparently Winchester’s partner at the garage, Mike Saunders, had been ‘concerned’ for his friend when the eldest Winchester had taken to visiting the woman, who was apparently the local psychic.

 

Shuffling the mass of papers around, Gibbs finally located the contact details for Mosley, grabbing his cell.

 

“This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I’m calling about a -” Gibbs got no further before a strong, yet undeniably feminine voice interrupted him, scolding him like a mother does her three year old who’d been caught with his hands in the cookie jar and crumbs on his face.

 

“Young man, don’t’ you give me that nonsense”

 

XXXX

 

Tony had listened quietly as Dean told the team about the supernatural side of life, giving specific examples and answering all of Abby’s enthusiastic questions.

 

Though he kept track of the conversation around him, mentally he was sifting through his memory, searching for something that hovered on the edge of recall. Finally, he recognized what had called to him. He hadn’t connected Dean with the case because there’d been no reason to, but as he went back over Dean’s explanation of particular ‘hunts’ he’d been on, information and facts clicked together.

 

One of the last cases he’d worked on in Baltimore had been a supposed serial killer case, but the victims had nothing in common aside from the killer’s m.o. Suddenly one day, the killings stopped and didn’t continue for the weeks after they were still working it, and because they had no new leads, well, no leads at all on the killer or their whereabouts, the case had been passed off and he’d been reassigned to the case that would later lead him to working here, for Gibbs.

 

He hadn’t forgotten the case, but with time it had been shuffled to the back of his mind as one of his failures. They’d never gotten close to a lead, because any of the vic’s friends and family hadn’t been able to agree on anything suspicious happening, CCTV footage never showed anyone unfamiliar hanging around the apartments in the days (or even weeks) before any of the vic’s deaths and none of them had had any known enemies. In short, there’d been no reason for any of the seven young people who’d been murdered to die. The killer had been nicknamed the Zodiac killer, after the way he’d chosen each victim of a different, successive zodiac sign.

 

After the group had broken up and everyone seemed suitably occupied, Tony pulled Dean aside. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for, but what he got was better than he could’ve imagined.

 

XXXX

 

“Baltimore? Yeah, been there a few times, why, what’s up DiNozzo?” Dean asked, eyeing the older man curiously. He’d noticed Tony hadn’t said a thing all the time he’d been talking to everyone about his, well, job, and had initially chalked it up to the fact maybe DiNozzo didn’t believe him after all. It’d be a disappointment, and hard to work around, but it wasn’t as if anyone much had believed him before unless they’d been directly involved in a hunt, usually as a victim, and even then, most of those folk decided denial and ignorance was a wonderful way to live life. Now he wasn’t quite sure what was up, with DiNozzo seemingly coming out of the blue and asking if he’d ever hunted in Baltimore, even giving a specific timeframe.

 

Dean listened carefully as DiNozzo laid out the case facts, details on victims and the killer’s m.o. Long before he’d finished Dean recognized what had happened, remembered the hunt.

 

“You were one of the cops on that case, weren’t you? Man I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. Yeah, man, that was one of our cases.”

 

“What the hell was it?”

 

“Took us a while to figure out, actually. I mean normally, the … things we come across, they’re either out for a specific target or they’re opportunistic, like the Wendigo’s and stuff. But that thing, its victims were specific, targeted. We hadn’t come across anything like that before. First time we’d ever faced up with a shape shifter.” Dean answered, recalling the hunt in vivid detail.

 

He and his father, along with Bobby, had taken on the hunt while Sam had stayed with an old marine buddy of John’s for school. Took them three weeks and two more victims before they’d figured out what was killing the people.

 

“Shape shifter?” DiNozzo asked, snapping Dean out of his impromptu reverie.

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, turns out the bastard was being artistic, choosing victims from the zodiac, though you’d already know that” Dean stated, waiting for the nod of confirmation. “That’s what threw us for a loop at first. There’d been cases of shape shifters before, but none that had developed a particular way of choosing victims. Most were opportunistic, choosing well to do vics and skipping town before any hunter caught up with them. This guy stuck around, mimicked a serial killer. He was hunter smart, too, the way he’d covered his tracks. We almost didn’t get him.

 

“But you did?” Tony asked, needing to know for sure, needing the verbal confirmation.

 

“Yeah” Dean said, grinning grimly, mouth tight, “We got the bastard. Filled him with silver just to be sure. Only sorry we didn’t get it sooner” Dean said, somewhat regretfully. He knew you could never save everyone, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt each time he couldn’t.

 

“Wasn’t your fault” Tony murmured, seeing his own guilt mirrored in the younger man’s eyes.

 

Dean looked back at him, eyes much older than they should have been for one so young. “Wasn’t yours either.”

 

 

XXXX

 

 

With the help of NCIS’ considerable resources, Dean, with, surprisingly, Tony, McGee, Kate and Abby’s help, it took considerably less time to find a hunt nearby. Before they’d started research, Dean had explained how to spot inconsistencies in news reports, how to link death notices with recent killings in the same area. Essentially, he had taught the NCIS team how to recognize a hunt from a normal case.

 

“So this is what, exactly?” Kate asked as she looked at the big plasma screen before her, which held various snippets of articles.

 

“This, ladies and gentlemen, is a classic poltergeist” Dean announced. He’d spent the late morning and afternoon with the team, teaching them, answering their questions and doing the hated research. He’d never admit it, but it was wearing him down. One night’s rest wasn’t enough to combat weeks of tiring work with the goblin hunt, or his tussle early on with this one. Ducky had told him to take it easy, but Dean had downplayed how he’d felt, a decision he was beginning to regret. And now he’d be taking not just one, but probably five, hell, maybe six amateurs on a hunt.

 

Abby bounced up and down, “I’m so excited, so we bust into this old guy’s place and burn his bones?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Not his bones, Abs, something he was attached to” Tim corrected, always one for particulars.

 

“Right,” Abby agreed, nodding firmly.

 

Gibbs chose that moment to walk into the room.

 

“Gibbs! We found our first hunt!” Abby exclaimed.

 

“Slow down, Abby.”

 

“Sorry Bossman.”

 

Calmly, well, for Abby, the young forensic technician recapped what they’d done with their time, explaining the features of how to identify and research a hunt as well as some particulars she’d found particularly fascinating. Every now and then, one of the other team members would interrupt with more information, but finally Abby concluded with an ecstatic, “And now we have our very first hunt!!”

 

Gibbs listened carefully, if somewhat impatiently, to Abby tell him about researching death notices and news reports to find ‘hunts’. He noticed how Dean’s system ran almost parallel to theirs, except the tells of a case were different, the work more particular. While they could rely on science to fill in the gaps, Dean had to rely on hard work and intuition. 

 

“Let’s get to it then. Winchester, what do we need to know?” Gibbs asked, sharp blue eyes coming to rest on their youngest ‘member’, showing deference to the young man, giving him the lead in his area of expertise.

 

“First thing would be to stay behind me at all times” Dean said firmly. It didn’t matter he was on their turf, hunt protocol was there for a reason and amateurs and newbies needed to know their place. Turning to Gibbs, he said “I know you all have training of some form, but even your marine experience is nothing on a hunt. Half the time you can’t even see what you’re hunting until it’s on top of you, the rest of the time it’s almost always faster than you and definitely a hell of a lot stronger. Normal bullets won’t do any good, neither will almost any combat training you’ve had.”

 

He waited for a moment while Gibbs and his team soaked in the information, his tone deadly serious. All present were surprised at the young man’s professionalism and serious tone. They recognized that it was no longer time for jokes in the hallway. Even Kate, who’d wanted this proof before she fully believed him was listening carefully to Dean. 

 

Gone was the kid who’d joked with him about movies and cars and teased Kate and McGee. This was Dean Winchester, Hunter, in action. 

 

“If I’m gonna take you on a hunt, even a run of the mill haunting like this, you need to do what I say. If you can’t take orders from me, you won’t be in on the hunt. I’m not gonna get one of you killed because you think you can handle it.” Dean said firmly.

 

He waited patiently as each team member gave some sign of their agreement of his terms so far before continuing.

 

“Secondly, there’s no point in taking your weapons with you. Leave them in the car. They won’t do any good with a poltergeist and the most you’ll do is get someone shot, most likely me.”

 

“So what do we use then?” Tony asked. The idea of going in unarmed didn’t appeal to him.

 

Finally, Dean grinned, just like that his professional manner released with a smile that lit the room. “That I can help you with,” he answered, “But not here.”

 

Tony’d seen that kind of look before, when he was a cop working undercover. “Not on Federal grounds you mean?” he asked with a reciprocating grin of his own.

 

XXXX

 

TBC…..

 

Review!!!!! Review!!!!! Click the little button :D Make me smile :D


End file.
